


Katara's Fire Lady

by rainbowtourmaline



Series: Zutara Week 2017 - My Favourite Things [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Humor, Innuendo, Post-War, Post-War Fanfiction, Resolved Sexual Tension, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2017, Zutara Week 2017 - Fire Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Why Lady Katara, I could put you in prison for sitting on my throne.”The servants spy on Zuko and Katara - but things go a little awry before things get too sexy.





	Katara's Fire Lady

“Gasp! How scandalous!” Jin rolled his eyes as Fuu often uttered the word scandalous about 50 times a day or more, so much so he had stopped keeping track of how many times she would say it. She was a simple, pretty little thing from the Fire Nation country side so what most city folk would consider normal or not all that shocking in this modern-day era was often a big surprise for Fuu and her old-fashioned sensibilities. And it was often up to Jin to patiently explain that it was all a part of decadent city living.

“What’s spit in your bean curd now Fuu?”

“Lady Katara is sitting on the Fire Lord’s throne!” the young lady cried.

Jin tried not to snicker at Fuu when she said something that sounded silly because despite her naivety and dramatics, he enjoyed the country girl’s company. She worked hard and always had a can-do attitude despite her poor eyesight, but this time he just had to laugh.

“Is she now?” as head butler it was Jin’s duty to make sure the throne room was spotless before a big event and to make sure that the Fire Lord was comfortable. As such he was privy to private knowledge about Fire Lord Zuko’s personal life and had the pleasure of meeting Lady Katara numerous times. If Jin had the liberty of voicing his personal opinion, which often he didn’t because he took his role as the Fire Lord’s head butler quite seriously, he would say that Lady Katara was one of his favourite guests who had stayed at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. She was polite to the staff, caught onto the social norms and courtesies of Fire Nation court quite quickly and Jin quite enjoyed overhearing her stories about her wild adventures with the Avatar and the Fire Lord whenever she retold them at the dinner table.

The fact that Lady Katara, a dignified woman of 25 summers, would ever do something so undignified and disrespectful to the Fire Lord was preposterous!

“Perhaps you have mistaken Lady Katara for Lady Ursa, Fuu.” He put a gentle hand on Fuu’s shoulder as he moved to look over it to confirm his own suspicions. “With your eyesight that’s an easy mistake to make and Lady Katara does enjoy wearing a hairstyle similar to her majesty-”

Oh Agni.

_Oh Agni!_

“Jin, sir?” Fuu cried.

“Fuu.” Jin said in a calm and cool tone that greatly contrasted to how much his hands were shaking. “Do you see Lady Katara sitting on Fire Lord Zuko’s throne? With no shoes on? And reading a book?”

“Yes Jin Sir.” Fuu confirmed that Jin wasn’t losing his mind.  

“Okay… Okay…” Jin took a deep breath and re-perched his spectacles onto the bridge of his nose. “The Fire Lord is not due to enter the throne room for another five minutes, so in that time we will have an opportunity to ask Lady Katara to sit somewhere else. Yes. Everything will be fine.”

When Jin told Fuu off for being spacy or for forcing her countryside morals on others, Fuu would counter that her supervisor had a big imagination and would stress out over the smallest of details as he thought about every single terrible calamity that could occur from the smallest of incidents.

Jin would always tell her to get back to work and to hold her tongue, but darn it the country girl was right.

“There will not be an international incident, the world won’t be plunged back into war and Lady Katara and his majesty will still remain friends.”

“Jin Sir, I don’t t think-”

“Shh Fuu, I’m calculating for every political disaster that can happen because of-”

Jin stopped mid-sentence as he saw Fire Lord Zuko enter the throne room, bathed in the glorious sunlight that highlighted how regal and beautiful he was in his traditional robes. Jin’s jaw dropped as his brain played the following scenario in slow motion: the Fire Lord shut the mahogany door, went back to the old book he was reading while he slowly walked down the aisle and towards his throne expecting to be alone until he tore his gaze from his book to be met with pretty blue eyes.  

It was in those few seconds that the Fire Lord and Lady Katara stared at one another, that Jin felt like ripping his own heart out to avoid the inevitable punishment that would befall him because if one thing was for sure – everybody blamed the servants in times of crisis.

That’s why Jin nearly fainted when Zuko’s blank and stern face did a complete u-turn, and crinkled into a friendly smile.

“Why Lady Katara, I could put you in prison for sitting on my throne.” The Fire Lord crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, but that sweet smile never left his face. Katara countered it with a smirk.  

“Actually, I can’t go to prison for sitting on the Fire Lord’s throne.” Katara retorted. “I am the Fire Lord!”

Jin wanted to scream but instead settled for gnawing at his knuckles until they were bloody red. He watched in silence, hoping and praying Lady Katara would watch her next words while Fuu stood next to him stifling her giggles.

“How so?” Zuko waltzed up to Lady Katara, setting his book down and climbing up the steps to take a seat next to her.

“ _I_ was the one who beat Azula at your Agni Kai, remember?” as she said ‘I’, she had leaned towards Zuko’s face until there was little space between them and looked him straight in the eye with a sultry smile. “Therefore, I am the new Fire Lord!”

‘Oh dear Agni that’s true!’ Jin internally screamed as he imagined how the Fire Nation would react to having a waterbender for its queen!  

“Then why have you been letting me run the country this entire time?” Zuko asked, far more amused than he should be!

“I wanted you to take care of the boring stuff before I decided to take my throne.” Katara said. “And because you look so cute sat behind your tiny desk filling out paperwork.”

This tiny little compliment had the Fire Lord blushing and made Jin start hyperventilating.  ‘Cute. CUTE?!’  

“Is there any way I can persuade you to let me be Fire Lord full time?” Zuko recovered from the flirtatious barb and fought back with his next move – the bedroom eyes.

“Hmm...” Katara hummed. “How would you feel about being the Fire Lady? You’d look _so_ pretty in those robes.”

‘SHE IS PROPOSING. SHE IS PROPOSING TO FIRE LORD ZUKO WHILE SITTING ON HIS THRONE. AND IS SUGGESTING HE WEAR LADY’S CLOTHING! I’M DEAD! I’M GONE! THE FIRE NATION ROYAL FAMILY CAN’T RECOVER FROM THIS!’

Jin the head butler proceeded to delicately and dramatically faint on the floor with a loud thud, but neither Fuu or the couple noticed as Fuu was too busy fangirling and Zuko and Katara were totally, completely caught up in their flirtatious power struggle without a care for the outside world.

Katara watched Zuko closely and carefully as the pink tint in his cheeks came back with a vengeance and he was unable to form proper sentences – unsure of how to react to this strange proposal. The Watertribe girl was tempted to take pity on him and shout only joking, until Zuko found his nerve. The Fire Lord slipped his hand around Katara's waist, looked deeply into her eyes and said in the most sensual tone possible – “I will agree to this arrangement if I get to wear nothing but the Fire Lady’s crown on our wedding night.”

“OH!” A happy squeal disrupted Zuko and Katara’s foreplay, followed by a light thud that tore the couple away from one another. Zuko gasped and ran towards Fuu and Jin when he saw that the female servant had flopped right over the head butler’s limp body, never to ignore an employee's well-being even if he was about to get lucky. Katara helpfully checked their vital signs to make sure they were okay and Zuko laid Fuu next to Jin so the young girl would be more comfortable.

“Do you think… they heard everything?” Zuko asked sheepishly.

“Well, Jin faints over the slightest thing that goes wrong but that fangirl squeal is pretty incriminating evidence against Fuu.” Katara chuckled. 

Zuko sighed.

“I knew I should have told Jin about our engagement this morning. He’s so sensitive and doesn’t like change, it just didn’t seem like the right time…”  


End file.
